Well done Arthur, Well done!
by CosplayIfYouCan
Summary: Arthur messes up a spell big time and now the countries are in serious trouble, Alfred and Arthur's relationship isn't going to well either, But in another universe... It's going very well... MysteryVerse Yaoi Human names Usuk Swearing I think that's it...


Alfred and Arthur were currently bored to no end, Alfred was propped up on the couch watching television and Arthur was in the kitchen, Arthur walked out of the kitchen and glared at Alfred,

''Excuse me Alfred!''

Alfred looked over his shoulder and smiled at Arthur, Arthur glared back, '' Do not smile at me!''. Alfred's smile faltered, ''Why?'', Arthur walked over to Alfred and sat on the couch beside him,

''Look at us! We are bored to death and what are we doing? Nothing! You never have any time for me! Is it to much to ask for some action once in a while?!''

Alfred smirked playfully and wrapped his arm around Arthur, ''So Iggles just wants some attention?''. Arthur's cheeks went pink, ''Well I wouldn't put it like that… I just…I…''. Alfred moved closer, ''Well I think I could do that…''. Arthur started blushing and stuttering, ''Alfred don't you dare!''. Alfred smirked again, ''But I thought you wanted to?''. Arthur shook his head, ''On second thought no…''. Arthur detached himself from Alfred and stood up, ''Why not?!'' Alfred pouted, Arthur sighed, ''I don't know… There's something wrong…''. Alfred's eyes widened, ''What is it? What have I done?''. Arthur sighed, ''I just don't know…''. Alfred grew angry and stood up, ''Well when you find out I'll be upstairs!'' Arthur watched and Alfred made his way upstairs.

Arthur cast his gaze to a door at the end of the hallway, ''I could use magic… Just to help me find out…''. Arthur started to edge towards the door, ''Yeah… I mean… What harm could it do?''. He knew he shouldn't do it but he felt like he needed to…

Arthur pulled open the brown door and stepped inside, He had various bottles scattered around the room either on shelves or beside a rather large cauldron, Arthur filled the cauldron with various substances and it started to glow a pale green. Arthur reached out to grab the last bottle he needed a newt's tail or something completely stereotypical like that, Arthur grabbed a bottle and shoved in the contents and the cauldron bubbled a deep red, Arthur's eyes widened, ''Oh no…'' Arthur looked at the bottle's label and dropped the bottle in fear and shock, You are probably wondering ''Dafuq in the bottle?''. You see this isn't the first time Arthur's screwed up (Surprising right?) The last time he did something terrible happened and all the countries combined could hardly stop it,( Even Sealand! ) And once they had they put the remains in this bottle and prayed it would never happen again… But it is… And Arthur did it… Again…

Arthur began to tremble, ''Alfred…'' He spoke in a whisper, ''Alfred!'' He shouted louder, Within a minute Alfred had opened the door and began screaming at Arthur, ''What have you did?!'' Arthur was in full panic mode, ''It was an accident!'', Alfred was jumping in rage, ''AN ACCIDENT YOU CALL THIS AN ACCIDENT?!'' Arthur began screaming back, ''DON'T YOU BLOODY SHOUT AT ME!''. The cauldron gave out a large hiss and distinct voices could be heard with a mix of laughing, Alfred pulled Arthur out the room and slammed the door shut, locking it from the outside, ''I can't even believe you Arthur Kirkland!''. Arthur smiled at Alfred,

''Did I mention how much I love you?''

''ARTHUR!"

''Oh god you are angry!''

The cauldron kept bubbling until a tanned hand clutched onto the side and tried to lift its body out of the cauldron, An eerie laugh could be heard throughout the house as the man's feet hit the floor, The man who had emerged from the cauldron lifted his bat over his shoulder and adjusted his sunglasses, ''I'm back!''. Alfred and Arthur had heard this from the door outside and had grabbed their phones to warn the other countries, The tanned man adjusted his bomber jacket and turned to face the cauldron he stuck his hand in the cauldron and started to pull out a pale hand,

''Time to get out babe!''

A small fragile man appeared from the cauldron, He had strawberry blond hair and an ungodly amount of freckles, As the second man got out the cauldron he caught his reflection in a mirror, ''Oh butterscotch! My make-up's gone and you can see my horrible freckles!'', The man started to sob uncontrollably as the burgundy - haired man put his arm around him, ''Don't worry babe they're cute!'', The fragile man suddenly brightened up and kissed the other on the cheek, ''Thanks love!'', It didn't stop there, A man with a lot of stubble and messy blond hair came out and immediately started smoking, A dark haired man in a black outfit came out and began polishing his katana and a scruffy man with blond hair forced into a ponytail came out wearing a red outfit that was very obviously a Canadian police officers, This man walked over to the pale English man, ''Well hello…'', The English man waved enthusiastically as the man with the bat boiled with rage, He gave a tug at the Canadian's collar, ''Long time no see Mattie!'' He spoke with slight hatred, Matthew turned to face the man, ''You too Alfie…''. Alfie gave a sight snarl as the Canadian walked over to meet the Frenchman named Francis, Alfred turned to face the English man who was staring directly back, ''Do not talk to that guy! You are mine Arthur, YOU HEAR ME!", The Englishman carefully drew a knife from his pocket, '' Now, Now Alfie…''. Arthur ran the back of the knife against Alfred's neck, ''I'm a masochist's wet dream, You better pray you like the pain!'', Alfred gulped, ''How can holding a knife to my neck turn me on so much?''. Arthur giggled and moved close to Alfred's ear, '' I can do better than that, Believe me…'', Arthur pulled the knife away as the Anti countries kept emerging from the cauldron, When all the countries had emerged Arthur turned his attention to the door, Alfred and Arthur who where still standing outside were in full panic mode,

''I don't even know why you'd do this Arthur! Do you know what? I think we need to take a break!''

''What the fuck Alfred? What have I did to deserve this? You know I love you! Please don't do this to me!''

The Arthur from inside the room began hitting the door, Arthur smacked the door back,

''Can't you see we're having relationship problems come back later!''

Suddenly a knife and bat plunged through the door, Arthur looked down at them with his eyes widened,

''Or now's fine I guess…''

Arthur and Alfred ran out of the house as far as they possibly could and After 2P Arthur and Alfred got the door open all the others went speeding after them, Except from Arthur and Alfred, Alfred took off his sunglasses and threw them onto the nearest couch,

''You know…''

Alfred slid his arms round Arthur's waist, ''You have a really nice ass…'', Arthur turned to face Alfred with an amused smile, ''Now, Now!'' , Arthur got closer,

''I will have no mercy…''

Alfred smirked, ''Bring it on Freckles!'', There was blood and cum everywhere… (Everywhere… 0_0)


End file.
